1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to windows used in conventional buildings such as houses and particularly to windows that open by pivoting outwardly from their frames.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
With the recent increase in the crime rate, in certain populated areas more and more home owners have attempted to secure their dwelling and other buildings from unauthorized intrusions. Various types of security systems and alarms have been have been devised such as shown in the jalousie alarm system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,121 whereby a jalousie-type window is connected to an alarm system wherein a deflection of the alarm strut or shaft will cause electrical contact to be made thereby activating an audio alarm. Also, a rotatable saw-bar is included in the alarm strut which will prevent the alarm shaft from being removed or cut by sawing. Other types of securty locks, alarms and devices have been made for a variety of window types. However, such prior art devices usually have certain weakness and problems associated therewith. Also, in recent years changes have been made in building codes for windows to help protect buildings and their contents in adverse weather conditions such as during hurricanes, windstorms and the like.
With the aforesaid problems and conditions understood, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an awning window which can be easily installed by a building contractor and which will provide both burglar and weather protection.
It is another objective of present invention to provide an awning window which include a rotatable transparent panel with a J-shaped lip which will engage a lip receptacle attached to the frame upon closing.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an awning window with an alarm strut having an anti-saw bar and having an alarm switch mechanism therein.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide an awning window with an alarm strut with a panel lip receptacle attached thereto.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an awning window having a window sill with a lip receptacle affixed thereto for engagement with the lowermost panel.
Various other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the invention set forth in more detail below.